


There is Now

by somuchcloser



Series: Peace on Earth, Good Will to Men [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchcloser/pseuds/somuchcloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and simple fic, same universe as "Peace on Earth, Good Will to Men."  To Frayach - thanks for encouraging me to write again, and for writing such lovely QaF and HP fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



His breath smelled of the earthy smoke, the sweet cake, and the sour beer they had earlier consumed. He knew it. He could taste it. 

He didn't think Draco minded.

Harry heard giggling, and he looked away from the night's sky, away from the belt Orion always wore, the celestial accessory. Maybe he should wear more belts. Maybe he should wear armor, like Orion wore in all the paintings. Maybe he'd feel like a hero then. He liked belts. He liked the feel and smell of leather on him. He should ask Draco to take him shopping. 

Tomorrow, he decided. 

The giggling continued, and he turned to face the blond-haired boy beside him. Draco's long, smooth fingers reached up into the sky as he attempted to grab constellations with his bare hands. "I keep dropping it," the Slytherin smiled, unable to stop laughter falling out of his mouth. "It's mine, it has my name on it."

Harry grabbed the pale hand and kissed it. "Does that mean I'm yours, as well?"

Draco glanced at him and frowned comically. "I don't quite grasp your meaning, Potter."

Harry unbuttoned the green shirt that his boyfriend had prompted him to wear. Above his left nipple was a perfectly formed signature the blond had drawn hours earlier. "So much easier than a quill!" he'd exclaimed in delight. 

"Heeeyyyyy, I suppose you are mine!" said Draco. His smirked. "I do require the best of all things." He leaned forward and grabbed the black marker from Harry's pocket. Carefully, he uncapped it and handed it to Harry. "Come on, me now. Do you worst, Scarhead."

Harry smiled, and began to unbutton the denims he'd told Draco would be appropriate for their "Muggle night out." Malfoy had balked at the idea initially, but Harry had promised a good time, and so far he'd kept all his promises. Harry dragged the worn fabric down Draco's thighs, thumb hooking into the ripped hole at the knee and pulling it wider. He flipped his boyfriend over, and Draco struggled to grab onto the wet grass below him. "Mmmm, yeah Potter, get rough with me," he tried to moan, but the giggling slipped out again and his arms collapsed as he stuck his arse higher into the air. Draco felt the pressure and pull of the marker against his left cheek, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing. It tickled. 

"There," Harry said, and kissed his work. "Now your arse is mine, Malfoy." He slapped his name, so black against white skin, and pulled Draco into his lap. 

"Didn't need your sloppy penmanship to confirm that one, thanks. D'ya have more of that cake?" Harry shook his head. "Ah well," Draco sighed. "How about that spliff-y whiff-y stuff? That's brilliant. They should sell it in Hogsmeade."

"I don't think it's exactly legal in the Muggle or wizarding world, love," Harry said as pulled the joint out of his pocket. "But it is brilliant." He tucked it between Draco's lips and lit it with his wand. The stinky weed filled the air and Harry smiled as he pulled them both down to the ground, one arm around Draco and the other reaching for the stars. He could still taste the sweet cake, and below it a hint of spunk from earlier, when he'd sucked Draco off behind the Muggle pub. The wet grass moistened his shirt, and above them, the constellations crept slowly across the heavens. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"There was never any more inception than there is now,  
Nor any more youth or age than there is now,  
And will never be any more perfection than there is now,  
Nor any more heaven or hell than there is now."

\- Walt Whitman


End file.
